


[podfic] The Weather Balloon

by copperbadge, jack_the_giantkiller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fake Episode, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_the_giantkiller/pseuds/jack_the_giantkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is nowhere to be found, and the mayor is insisting the mysterious debris is definitely NOT a weather balloon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Weather Balloon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesperanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Weather Balloon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651684) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



****

**MP3 [7.7MB]:**  [Download](http://mfi.re/listen/vly5m9cgb34h84t/The_Weather_Balloon.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [4.2MB]:**  [Download](http://t.co/AGdbaj6HZk) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @ITPEMod for compiling and hosting the podbook. Covert art by me.
> 
> When I was first starting to look for podfic to record for Jesperanda, I knew I really wanted to do a Welcome to Night Vale fake episode. Then, copperbadge posted this, and I knew that it was exactly what I was looking for. 
> 
> This was a lot of fun, and a great experience - it was definitely a crash course in adding music and effects. I hope you enjoy listening.


End file.
